Home
by xBringMeSunshine
Summary: I haven't seen my wife in ten days. Ten days! Without her touch, her caress, her loving embrace. Needless to say, I'm looking foward to coming home to her. B/E, AH, oneshot.


**"Home"**

**A Oneshot from xBringMeSunshine**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rated: M**

**Enjoy - reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_Home_

It was at times like this when I wished I hadn't gone into business with my brothers. Growing up in Chicago had been great, but when you meet the love of your life on the other side of America, working millions of miles away can be a disadvantage. Edward Cullen is my name; I own a third of Cullen Enterprises, with my brothers Jasper and Emmett completing the unit with the other two thirds. My brothers and I are known around the world for the things we do; our part in the music industry, our charity work, and the architecture side of our business are just a few things that we do. And I thought I would be happy working with my family; going into business had been my dream.

_Until I met Bella._

I knew she could rival any angel the moment I saw her. It didn't matter that her hair was frizzing from the last bout of rain, or that her jeans were slightly scuffed with mud (after yet another trip to the ground). She was beautiful, is still amazingly beautiful, and from that first moment I wanted her to be mine.

We met outside a shopping centre in Phoenix. I was leaving after having a meeting with the manager of a new music store inside. She almost passed me by, and I wouldn't have looked up if she hadn't dropped her car keys as she walked across the lot. I picked them up and introduced myself, watching as her blush illuminated every perfect features of her heart-shaped face. The brush of fingers as I placed her keys back into her soft palm had my eyes wanting to roll to the back of my head: I hadn't experienced _anything_ like this before. I had asked her out for coffee before she'd had the chance to leave and the rest, they say, is history.

Dates turned into later evenings, which turned into mornings. As I got to know her I wondered how someone could fit so beautifully into my life, without even having to try. Each piece of her fitted into my challenging puzzle and she made me feel like a better person. One year after the 'key-dropping' incident, I gave her a replica of the one I used for my front door. Six months after that, I placed my grandmother's engagement ring on her third finger. Last Christmas we exchanged vows, and this Christmas we would be welcoming another life to the world.

So, as anyone could see, Isabella Swan (now Isabella Cullen) is the most important thing in the world to me. More important than every penny I've ever made. More important than every new business I give life to. And she's definitely more important than this fucking research trip I'd had to take out of town!

I hadn't seen my wife in ten days. _Ten days._ Without her touch, her caress, her loving embrace. Sure, we'd talked on the phone every day -_ and believe me, those pleased me greatly _- but it wasn't the same. The cold hotel bed that I'd laid in for the last nine nights had made me more lonely than I'd thought possible and it made me infinitely more aware of how much I needed her. I'd never doubted her presence in my life; never doubted how much I relied on her to make me happy. She's the one that makes me laugh, smile and most importantly… love. But being away from her for so long had made me realize that little bit more how much she means to my existence.

Without her I am nothing.

And luckily, her absence is about to end.

I sit on the plane, in first class, watching the clouds float by the small window. After ten days in Chicago, meeting with my brothers and the other members of our team for the Annual General Meeting, I was on a flight back to Seattle; back to our home.

My eyes glance back at the Rolex watch on my left wrist. Bella had given me it as a wedding gift, and rather like my wedding ring, I'd worn it every day since. It was nice to have a connection with her on days like this. Days where she wasn't near.

To some this may seem slightly obsessive. To those who think it is, I say… you've never really been in love. Being in love is hard - it isn't all the candy and rainbows you see in the movies or read about in romance novels. It takes work, determination, and that link that binds you both together. When that link is strong enough, loving someone is easy despite all the hard parts in between. And the link I have to Bella, no-one could ever break through.

I glance at the watch again and only a minute has passed. Involuntarily, my heart clenches. Every second away from her is painful. It is only made worse by the warning, told by the captain a few minutes ago, that the plane was going to be slightly delayed due to bad weather approaching. This makes me angry albeit not very surprised. We live in Seattle, and almost every day is a day where the streets are sprinkled with raindrops. It was one of the reasons we'd chose to live in Seattle; my Bella loves the rain.

_My Bella._

_My Bella._

I tell myself to relax; to hang on - it'll only be another hour or so and I'll be home. Unfortunately, another hour turns into two hours, which turns into three as the traffic in Seattle decides to be manic. By now it's coming up for midnight and this saddens me somewhat because I know she'll already be in bed. The pregnancy has been tiring her out lately, what with there only being a month to go before we welcome our child into the world. A smile settles onto my face at the thought of seeing Bella again, and the feel of her wrapped around me with our child in between us, resting in her belly. I feel my lower body tighten at just the thought. She had always been stunning, but pregnant… she's exquisite.

No lights, bar one, are on in the house as I park my car in the driveway. It surprises me; when we were first married she'd be up every time I was home late, and welcomed me home with open arms which soon led to naked, tired but severely pleasured bodies. Since becoming pregnant those nights where she'd still be awake have been few and far between. But it just meant that the times when we did come together, in the way that only two in love can, were even better.

I feel myself harden even more and curse for even thinking that way. Chances are Bella will be too tired. And, even if my penis thinks differently, all I really want is to hold her in my arms again.

It's been ten days, guys. _Come on!_

I lock the car doors and jog up the steps, ignoring the exhaustion that threatens to over rule me. Opening the door I instantly feel at home and comforted. Even standing in the hall I can smell her unique scent - strawberries and freesia. I place the keys on the hall table, drop my bags by the door and shrug out of my jacket before walking quietly up the stairs towards the bedroom. With each step her scent becomes more prominent and I can almost feel her touch as I get closer to where her body will be. It wraps around me until all I can think about is holding her to me, skin on skin, joined together for hours.

I toe off my shoes outside the bedroom door and proceed to push the door open. My eyes flicker to the lamp, illuminating the room so gently it hardly feels like it's there at all. My eyes fall next on the form of my wife. _God, she looks so beautiful._ Curled on her side, arms bringing the blankets to wrap around her form. Her body is trapped in the white sheets and I can see the outline of her body; the muted curve of her delicate spine and the crescent shape of her stomach. Her hair lies haphazardly over her pillow and her eyes gently flicker as she dreams the night away. I walk around the bed until I'm right in front of her. Her mouth is slightly open and puckered. My hand moves on it's own accord and my forefinger traces her lips. My eyes close as my body buzzes from just the smallest of touches. She looks mouth-watering, and there is nothing I want to do more than I reach out and touch the breast that the blankets aren't covering… but she's sleeping. I can wait. I don't want to wake her up.

With one last touch on her soft cheek I stand and tiptoe around to my side of the bed. I shed my clothes quickly and slide gently under the covers. I move closer and closer until every inch of her back is pressed against every inch of my chest and… _gah_ - it feels just like the first time.

Like a puzzle. We fit.

_Perfection._

I spoon her completely, wanting nothing more than to melt into her skin and I don't care how un-manly that makes me sound. She's my wife, and she's the only woman that makes me feel this way. My arms wrap around her gently, my hands ghostly over her belly, feeling a little leg pushing against the skin to welcome me home. I smile widely against my wife's shoulder like I do every time I feel out child move - it's like magic.

I feel her body shuffle and I groan internally - I've woken her up. She slides backwards, eliminating the small amount of space that was between us before. I scrunch my eyes together as her backside brushes my cock, willing it not to come to life right now; the last thing Bella needs is to wake up and her husband to fucking pounce on her. _But hell, that might be quite fun…_

She whimpers slightly and her hands overlap my arms - still securely around her waist and stomach - brushing up and down my forearms to comfort me. She sighs contentedly and snuggles even more. "Edward," Her voice is thick with sleep and she sounds adorable.

I gently trail kisses in the crease where her neck meets her shoulder and she sighs again, a light and fluttering sound that makes my lust levels shoot even further. _Head out of the gutter Cullen, head out of the gutter!_ I catch her hands in mine and intertwine our fingers. "Miss me?"

She lifts one of our entwined hands and kisses my palm. "Of course. I tried to stay up for you but…" She trails off, letting her comment slide as she finds something that takes her mind in a different direction. "What's this?" Her ass shuffles against my cock again, finding it hard and ready (as it always is when she's around). I hear her giggle again, but can still feel her tired weight in my arms.

I move back slightly and kiss her cheek gently. "Don't worry about it, baby. Go back to sleep; you're tired." I try to think of other things to take my mind of a certain part of my anatomy which is begging for my wife's touch.

She mirrors my actions and scoots back with me until every inch of us are stuck together again and she moans at the feeling. She wants this just as much as I do. "But, Edward…I don't want to sleep now…" She whispers as one of her hands lifts back and runs through my hair, scraping my scalp just the way I like it to.

I groan at the sensation and try to protest, "Bella, baby, you gotta-"

"I want you." Her tone is firm and her body's so soft and I haven't been in her presence for days so it's pulling me in and suffocating me at the same time. Her hand continues to thread through my hair, tugging slightly, making me groan with need.

I can't deny her _anything._

I kiss her neck, letting my tongue drag across her skin, tasting her sweetness. She tugs on my hair as my lips continue to move, begging for my touch. My hands move from her round stomach, up across her ribs until I reach her breasts; fuller now and so sexy sometimes I can't help but stare. _Yes, I realise I'm a closet perv!_ I massage them gently, knowing they are tender, and get moans and whimpers out of her that go straight to my dick. As my hands keep themselves busy I keep kissing, tasting and nipping with my teeth from her neck to her jaw, back down to her shoulder and repeat the process, worshipping her and wishing I could taste her skin all day long. Fuck going away on research trips - leave me a bed and my wife and I'd be a happy man.

Her hand moves from my hair to drag her nails down my chest from behind her back and I vaguely wonder how uncomfortable a position that is for her arm until she palms my cock and I can't think of anything else. I close my eyes to the sensation and can hear all the noises that escape my mouth but really pay no attention. She rubs me down to the base and back up, circling the tip and gathering precum before completing the circuit - it drives me crazy. "Baby…" I groan, trying to tell her something and not knowing what it was the next second because her touch kills my brain cells.

"Edward…" She replies, a frustrated edge to her voice. With one hand still rubbing and gently pinching her breast, I trail the other down, across her stomach and in between her legs. Jesus. I can feel her juices dripping down her thighs and I moan as I realise that yes, it's been ten days and thankfully I'm home. My fingers tease her legs apart and pass through her folds, feeling the wetness that is flowing there. The moans she gives me in response make me almost lose it. As I circle her clit she clamps her legs together, trapping my hand and… _yes baby, I want to stay this way forever, pleasuring you every single minute._ I push two fingers in and stroke her walls, watching as she shuts down completely and screams my name. Her face is a picture that I never forget.

As she calms down she scuttles backwards again and turns her head slightly, perfectly aligned for my lips. I kiss her senselessly because God, it's been a long time since I've kissed her properly. She groans and I groan and I lose myself for a few seconds at the sensations. I finally wake back up when I feel her legs opening, hooking one leg back over my hip, offering herself for the taking.

I reach down once more, pushing through her folds and pinching her clit to make sure she's wet enough before lining myself up and kissing her again as I push through. _Heaven. _I keep going until I'm fully inside her and there are really no words to describe how wonderful it feels to be inside her again. It may have only been just over a week, but I'll never be able to get enough.

Our pace is languid, my thrusts short and steady as we slowly work towards the edge. I hold her firmly to me, our lips a mess of nips and tongues as we try to force ourselves into each other's skin; we can never be close enough. I can feel her tightening around me, spurring me forward. Her pants get louder and her moans sharper and I knowing she's almost there.

"With me, baby, with me." She pants as she pushes back, forcing me deeper until I can't feel any room between us. I pick up speed until she's right at the edge. She bites my lower lip as she comes, forcing my body to react and release myself into her body. She lays against me, sheltering me as I calm down from the shivers of pleasure that wrack my body.

When we're both relaxed and floating on the high of our orgasms I roll onto my back and she rolls over, trying to get as close to me as she can with her stomach being so protruding. I reach for her neck and bring her closer, kissing her lips passionately, showing her without words how much I have missed her; how much I love her.

My hand caresses her belly as our lips lock and I know that I'm home.

* * *

**This was just a little bit of a writing excerise, trying to get back into the swing of writing something lemony. Hopefully I'll be popping out a few more oneshots before _possibly_ starting off a chapter-fic. Exciting stuff, huh? Well, anyways, I hope you liked this oneshot! Reviews are a nice plus, and if you wanna put me on author alert that'd be fab!**

**Thanks guys, xBtS.**


End file.
